Sadistic? Vampire
by KuroRiya
Summary: Len has a crush on the new student teacher. Rin has a bad feeling about the new student teacher. What happens when Len goes against Rin's warning? Lose a little blood maybe? Rated M for later chapters. Vampirism and yaoi. KAITOxLen.
1. Chapter 1

Len slumped over, exhausted. The effect of ecstasy and blood loss mixing to test his consciousness. He felt the warmth of a tongue gently caress his neck, taking up the blood that was now pooling above the two puncture wounds. Len allowed a slight shiver to shake his body. He rested his head on the shoulder of his lover.

"Len? Are you alright?" Len nodded, flattered at the concern in the question.

"Just tired," He mumbled. His lover laughed a little, leaning back to let Len rest.

"What do you think Rin would say to me right now?" Len forced his eyes to flutter open. He contemplated the question.

"Nothing nice, that's for sure." They both allowed a small giggle to escape at that. Len sighed, content with staying just like this. This moment. He loved Kaito, and Kaito loved him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"UP! GET UP! Len!" Len felt the gentle sting of a pillow making contact with his skin. His face to be exact. Instead of following the command he was given, he turned over, hiding his face in the bed sheets. This only succeeded in one thing; further angering of his twin.

"Len!" She was practically screaming at him. "Len! GET UP!" Make that literally. She took a hold of his ankles, pulling on him till he started to slide towards the floor. Len began flailing, and his twin relinquished her grasp. "Get up." Len glared at her angrily, but complied. He started toward his closet to get dressed for the day, as Rin exited the room. He chose a simple white sleeveless tee, with a yellow tie. He moved to his dresser next, fishing out a pair of black shorts, and decided to company the outfit with black arm warmers, which he wore a little below his elbow. This, oddly enough, was a very typical Len outfit. He always wore something to this effect. He had noticed that Rin, too, often wore similar clothes. They never planned it, but they usually matched. This in mind, he vacated his room, descending the stairs and entering the kitchen, where he noticed Rin cooking at the stove. He took note of her outfit. She had chosen the exact same clothes, except for the fact that she was wearing a black skirt, instead of shorts, and instead of a tie, she had a yellow bow.

"I'm making eggs." Len waited until he was sure Rin was devoting her complete attention to her cooking, and allowed a shiver to go up his spine. Food that Rin prepared was rarely, if ever, edible. In fact, as Len recalled it, one of her dishes had attempted to devour him while Rin wasn't looking. He couldn't prove it though, so the food wasn't convicted of its crime, much to Len's dismay. He opted to feed the substance that Rin was currently burning to their dog when his sister wasn't looking. The dog would eat anything, even living Jell-O. He sat on a barstool, and forced himself to keep from gagging at the plate of black eggs covered in sugar and tomato blood. No, not salt. Sugar. No, not ketchup, tomato blood.

"Thanks Rin." He forced a smile to plaster itself on his face. She smiled back at him, truly, innocently. Len loved Rin for that. How straightforward and innocent she was. It seemed like nothing could pierce her little shell of happiness. A boyfriend broke up with her; "Oh well, he wasn't my type anyway." Our country is going into war; "It was bound happen sooner or later." Someone died; "They're in a better place, smiling down on us." Rin, so optimistic, filled the other half of Len. They were twins, but they were opposing reflections in the mirror. Optimism against Pessimism. Loving and Cold. Real, Fake. Len was the bad side. Always. He was abruptly pulled back to his senses when the scent of the unidentified living food wafted into his nostrils, literally making him gag this time. He quickly checked for any sign of Rin, and, when he found none, he tossed all the food to the begging dog. The dog, obviously not possessing taste buds, scarfed all of it up before Rin returned with her school bag in tow. She glanced at Len's plate, nodding her approval after seeing it cleaned. She gave Len a quick hug, said her farewell, and was off to school. Len made sure she had traveled to a point that was out of sight, before he pulled out the carton of eggs, and started cooking them. He watched them carefully, so as not ot have a repeat of his sister's morning-time disaster. He wondered what Rin would be doing at school for the next two hours. He would join her after that, and they would accompany each other to the remaining classes. Len had set it up so that he wouldn't have to go to school all day, but he would still graduate. It was nice, having two extra hours; the house all to himself. He finished the eggs, taking a fork out and eating them strait from the pan. He didn't see the need to waste any more dishes than he had to. After finishing the edible morsel, he chose to move to the living room. He welcomed the soft plush of the pillow top couch. It soothed his sleep-fatigued muscles. He let his eyes close, resting, but refusing to allow his consciousness to depart. He honestly hated getting up so early, but he did it so he could give Rin company. That was the least he could do. He was in a constant state of trying to repay Rin. She loved him, so unconditionally, no matter what he did; she was always willing to forgive him. For that, she deserved every luxury. Len, lost in his thoughts, only barely noticed that he was dozing off. He commanded his body into a sitting position. Sighing, exhausted from the effort, he used the remote to turn on the T.V. He hardly noticed what he was flipping through, but he eventually stopped when he recognized a familiar film. It was Phantom of the Opera. He always loved that movie and its powerful plot. The scorned Phantom always struck a chord with Len's heart. He had always favored the Phantom over Raoule. He watched the scene playing out. The movie was about half over, which was perfect timing for Len. He relaxed and watched the men and women as they enjoyed their masquerade, and grinned gently when the Phantom crashed their spectacle. He sang the songs under his breath, singing himself to sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Len woke to the Phantom screaming at Raoule about Fine Horses. He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall, then jumped up, realizing that he would soon be late. He had forgotten commercial breaks. He leapt up the stairs, at least two at a time. Reaching the top, he slammed through his door and snatched up his bag. He jumped down the stairs, not bothering with the T.V. He was out the door, sprinting in the direction of the high school. He ran through the gates, pulling his shoes off before he even got through the doors. Thrusting his feet into his slippers, he raced to his classroom, bursting through the doors right as the bell rang. He quickly took his seat, gathering his lost breath. Rin looked at him quizzically, but didn't get the chance to question him, because the teacher stepped through the door. Haku, a friend of Rin and Len's, shyly stood up and took the class through the typical routine. They all sat and took out their homework. Nobody noticed the young, blue haired man standing behind the teacher, at least not until the teacher brought him into attention. He cleared his throat.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet Kaito, our new student teacher. He'll be helping around the classroom for the rest of the year, so give him a warm welcome."

'Kaito' blushed and came forward, bowing slightly to the class. Len noticed the awkward looking smile on his face, so strange, and yet, so true. It hit him with more impact than even Rin's smile did. Len had to catch and discourage himself from staring at the blue-haired individual. He chanced a glance at Rin, hoping she wouldn't see the emotion that he was sure was shining in his eyes. To his surprise, he found that she seemed to have the opposite emotion written on her face. She didn't like this guy, that was evident. The teacher started class, collecting their homework and assigning their pages. Len obliged, opening his textbook to the correct pages. He then let out a quiet groan. They were going to start the energy unit. That was all fine and dandy, for just about anyone else in the class besides Len. Science in general was his worst enemy, but Energy, with all the equations and measuring systems, it was a migraine waiting to happen. Len, trying to be optimistic, skimmed through the first page of the reading. He could feel the heaviness of his face dropping. Ek=...what? What did Ek even mean? Len scowled angrily at his book, as though that would cause it to change the foreign equations into something he could comprehend. It, of course, failed. Len, admitting defeat, raised his hand, his eyes begging the teacher to assist him. The balding man was helping another student at the moment though, so he sent mister blue and awkward to Len instead. Len watched with curiosity as he made his way to the back of the classroom, where Len was seated. His curiosity soon turned to horror as the man tripped and hit his head on the corner of Len's desk. Helpless and confused, Len leapt to his side, helping him into a sitting position.

"A-Are you okay?" There were now twenty-four sets of eyes on them. Kaito nodded, smiling at Len, despite his obvious pain. His hand covered his forehead, where he had undoubtedly collided with the table. "Are you sure?" He nodded again. Kaito stood, trying to regain some respect.

"Um... What was your question?" Len, who had already crawled back into his seat, pointed to the page, but nothing in particular. Kaito looked to where Len was pointing, trying to find his question. Not finding it, he smiled nervously.

"D-do you mean the whole page?" Len nodded. "Okay, well, the unit is about gravitational potential energy and kinetic energy. You got that, right?" He sounded hopeful, so Len felt bad when he shook his head. "Oh, alright. Well, let's see... When you hear potential energy, what do you think of?" Len paused, thinking it over before opening his mouth to speak.

"Something that can happen, but hasn't yet." Kaito nodded, smiling at the progress.

"Okay, so think about this; I had the potential to fall before I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, when I actually did fall, what kind of energy was that, when I was moving?"

"Um... Kinetic?" Kaito grinned at Len, who noticed his heart skip a beat.

"Yep! Think you understand a little better now?" Len reviewed the new information he had been given.

"... If it hasn't done anything yet, or it hasn't moved, it's potential?" Kaito nodded encouragingly. "And after something happens or moves, it's kinetic?"

"That's right! You've got it." Len couldn't help but crack a proud smile. He finally understood something about energy!

"Wow! Thanks! But um... Could you explain this too?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The lunch bell rang just as Len finished reading through the assigned pages. He quickly gathered his things and walked with Rin to the cafeteria. He left her there, choosing to go out onto the balcony on the third floor instead. He never ate at the school. This was due to the fact that the school cooking was nearly as bad as Rin's. Not quite, but it was pretty close. Given the choice between the two, Len chose C, none of the above. He would tell Rin he wasn't hungry, then escape the world of school for half an hour. On this particular occasion, he managed to see Mr. Klutzy-yet-Smart on the way to his sanctuary. He was loaded down with pages of homework and journals that had almost definitely been forced on him by the lazy homeroom teacher. Len felt sorry for him, having to grade all those papers by himself. Before he could round the corner, Len witnessed one of his classmates move his foot in front of Kaito, causing him to fall face down, his papers spread out across the floor. Len, to his dismay, didn't have to debate before he went strait to Kaito's aid. He again picked him up off the floor, asking for his assessment on the damage. Kaito had his hands to his nose this time around.

"Ow... I'm fine... Just a big klutz." Len sighed. Usually, if a teacher fell, he would laugh, and walk away. Since when was he such a teacher's pet?

"You are not... Well aright, maybe a little, but this wasn't your fault. Someone tripped you." Kaito laughed, somewhat sadly.

"Well, I'm known for that too. I'm gullible, to say the least." That actually made Len's heart ache. To think how horrible people could be. Len started picking up the papers Kaito had dropped, glancing at them to give them a general order. "Hey, thanks again. You're the first person I've ever met that doesn't laugh at me when I fall. Thanks." Len felt his face get hot.

"It's whatever... You're the first teacher that actually helped me understand what I was reading. Believe me, that isn't an easy feat." Kaito allowed himself a chuckle. He took the papers that Len handed him. "Here, I'm gonna help you." Len picked up the other half of the stack that he hadn't given to Kaito.

"You don't have to do that! It's my job! And besides, you have to go to lunch!" Len shook his head.

"I don't eat lunch. Come on, these are heavy!" Kaito looked at him quizzically for a moment, but decided to make the best of the situation. He led Len into the teacher's lounge, and told him to put them on the desk in the far right corner. Len obliged, placing them in the center. Kaito mimicked Len's actions.

"Thanks... Sorry, but I'm curious. Why don't you eat lunch?" Len scowled.

"The food here is terrible!" Kaito seemed to understand this.

"Well, that's to be expected, but you could bring one..." Len made a face of disgust.

"No. My sister would insist on making it for me, and her cooking is like, twice as bad as the school's!" Kaito's eyes widened.

"Is that even possible?" Len nodded, then went into an in depth description of that day's breakfast.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh wow, ew. She seriously made you eat that?" Len nodded, confirming that he had been forced to eat the aforementioned living Jello. Kaito stuck his tongue out in disgust. "That's just horrible! Living Jello... What decent human would force their adorable sibling to eat something like that?" Len was so preoccupied with the fact that Kaito had basically just called him cute, that he nearly missed the strange way Kaito had said human. Nearly. He decided to ignore it. People had weird dialects, so what if this guy said human with a hint of envy on his breath? It isn't like there was anything to be envious about. He was human. After all, to error is human, and with a clutz like Kaito... Enough said. Len let it stray from his mind, the bell taking prcedence. He followed Kaito from the teacher's lounge to the classroom, having to pick him up twice when he tripped. Len was grinning when he sat down next to Rin. After seeing that Len had entered with Kaito, Rin's lips were pursed into a scowl. Len noticed, and turned to face her.

"What's the matter Rin?" She tried to piece together her answer.

"Look, Len... I know that this isn't the best argument, but... Well, I get a really bad feeling about that Kaito guy... He bothers me..." Len was surprised to hear that from Rin. She was the kind of person who doesn't base her opinion of a person on the first impression she gets. She waits, and gets to know someone before making a full assesment. It was a very rare occurance for something like this to happen. In fact, Rin had never told Len to stay away from someone, which was what she was now suggesting. Despite this, Len wasn't going to let Rin ruin his good mood. Kaito was such a nice guy, Len knew that he just wasn't capable of doing anything that Rin wouldn't approve of. The second bell rang, and the teacher stumbled his way in. Class started, and Len chose to ignore all the subtle little messages that Rin was sending him.

The teacher instructed them to take out their english folders and start working on their essays. Everybody in the classroom, except Len, groaned. This was one of the only things Len was good at. He read the prompt over, confirming that the words hadn't changed since the day before when they had recieved the paper, then took out a pencil, and started writing.

_'What is your favorite film and why? Please tell about your favorite character, explaining why he or she is your favorite.'_

Len told the truth, even though he knew that if "Certain" peers of his ever read his answer, he would definatly get beat up, on accoustiations that he was gay.

_My favorite movie is __The Phantom of The Opera.__ I find this film very appealing, due to the terrific characters and wonderful plot line. It is set up in a dramatic way, leading us to believe that there are perhaps many themes intertwined within, but I find the message is quite obvious. My favorite character, The Phantom, desperatly longs to be loved. He wants someone who can see through his hideous deformity, someone who will disregard what they see on the outside, despite initial fears and impressions, and truly understand what he needs. He craves undying affection, unwavering care, and quite simply love. _

Len looked up. He had to gather his thoughts before continuing, seeing as he was already done getting his point across. He needed to think of a filler for the remainder of the essay. Though he tried desperatly not to, he simply couldn't stop his eyes from wandering ove to where Kaito was standing. The man in question looked incredibly bored. When he noticed Len looking at him, he sent him a "Please, raise your hand, I am about to die of boredom" look. Len smiled apologetically, and went back to writing his essay. He felt bad for not assisting Kaito in his search something to do, but he simply didn't need help on this one. English was his strong point.

Len only got down a few more lines before he noticed that there were eyes on him. He glanced at Rin, expecting to find her glaring at him, demanding his help on her essay. This is not what he found, however. Though Rin was glaring, it appeared to Len that she was doing everything in her power to avoid looking at him. Confused, Len looked up, and realised who was on the recieving end of Rin's death glare. Poor Kaito was standing in front of Len, pretending to look over his paper, and currently looking very uncomfortable under the harsh gaze of Rin. Len wondered to himself what Kaito was doing, but realised that the teacher had stepped out, leaving Kaito to his own devices. He slowly registered the idle chatter of his classmates, given a rare moment of teacher free class.

"Um... How is your essay going?" Len felt the corners of hips lips twitch a little, in a half smile. Kaito had looked bored, but it was funny that he actually came to Len, for no apparent reason.

"It's going just fine, thank you. That bored?" Kaito nodded, confirming Len's suspicions.

"Can't you pretend like you need help? Please?" Len laughed, but quickly cut himself off as the teacher walked back in. Everyone settled back down, hoping to avoid the wrath of the mean old man. The said old man glared around the classroom, but said nothing. He paused when he noticed that Kaito was amoungst the students.

"Kaito? What are you doing." Kaito froze, obviously freash out of school, considering the... respect he still had for teachers. He gave Len a pleading glance, before turning to attempt an answer.

"Um... I was..." Len took pity, and cleared his throat, drawing the teacher's attention to himself.

"He was helping me with my essay. I was having some trouble with the second paragraph." The teacher looked truly surprised at the blonde's words.

"_You _are having trouble? Len, are you sure?" Len nodded. "Are you feeling well?" Len wanted to laugh, but kept a somber face as he nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just this topic. I'm a bit hesitant about my answer, so I was asking for a bit of help." This time it was Kaito's turn to give Len an incredulous look.

"Well... No offense to Kaito, but would you prefer my assistance instead?" Kaito was obviously miffed by the rude comment, but kept his mouth shut, choosing to limit his anger to a scowl.

"Oh no! Kaito is doing just fine! His advice is really helpful." The teacher looked as though he wanted to argue the point further, but another student raised his hand, drawing the teacher to him, even if reluctantly. Kaito waited until the older man was fully engrossed with his conversation before speaking to Len.

"Well, that was rude of him!" Len grinned subconciously, trying to focus on his essay again.

"Don't take it personal. I'm his best english student, or so he tells me, so he probably thought it was pretty strange for me to require assistance." Kaito gave him the same funny look again.

"Sorry... But what's up? You're talking funny..." Len blushed, realising that his old habit had picked up again.

"I... I'm sorry. English is my strong suit, so when I write I tend to speak more formally for a little while. It's just a habit of mine." Kaito shook his head in what seemed to be amazment.

"Don't be sorry. It's just, to start with a kid who doesn't even understand the most basic physics formulas, and go to a kid who uses bigger words than me is just a bit much to comprehend." Len grinned, proud to have stunned the man. He didn't like to brag, but he rocked with words, and he wasn't afraid to use them. He went back to writing his paper, leaving Kaito to ponder how wonderful he was. Kaito just stood quietly for a little while, but eventually the silence became too much for him.

"Can I read it?" Len looked up in surprise.

"I... I'd really rather you didn't..." Kaito scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh? I thought you were _SO _good at English! Why can't I see if it's soooooo wonderful?" Len seemed to consider this, before sighing in defeat and handing his paper over.

"Just promise you won't laugh?" Kaito nodded solemnly and took the paper from Len's hand. He began reading the already page and a half of Len's essay. Len watched, attempting to read Kaito's face for a sign of what he thought. After about five minutes, which struck Len as an awefully long time for such a short paper, Kaito put it back on the desk, and smiled encouragingly at Len.

"You weren't kidding. You are good. Just work on paragraphing." Len blushed a bit. He knew all to well how bad he was at placing paragraphs. "But regardless of your skill levels, the argument is really good too!" Len smiled a bit at the compliment. Kaito looked as though he wanted to add something, but noticed the teacher's eyes on him. He sighed and began to turn to return to the front. "Phantom of the Opera is my favorite movie too, by the way." And then he was gone. Len stared after him, dumbfounded by the fact that a grown man was willing to admit his love of the girly movie. Len shook his head to rid it of thoughts of Kaito, then set back to finishing his essay.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Len groaned, stretching his sore muscles out. He reasoned with himself that school must be horrible for his health. Doing anything for eight hours, expecially sitting, had to be murder on his poor body. Ignoring the lingering stiffness, he shoved his belongings into his bag. He gave Rin a quick goodbye before bolting for the door. Rin had some kind of club, everyday afterschool. Len never knew which club, seeing as she had joined innumeral amounts of them, but he knew that she never missed a meeting to any of them. How she did it, he figured he would never know. But at the moment, Rin wasn't the one on his mind. Len only had a mind for Kaito that day, so obviously the blue-haired man was flooding his thoughts. The teacher had sent him off after he had read Len's essay, and had not been seen since. Len wanted to know what had become of him, hoping that he hadn't cost Kaito his job. However, Len knew he couldn't go looking around the school for him; That would appear stalkerish! Still, Len was curious... He gave up on the idea, deciding that he didn't know Kaito well enough to go snooping around. It would probably come off as creepy, even if Len's intentions were of the good variety.

Len went to the entrance and pulled his old, beat up high-tops on. He had had the shoes for about two years, but he loved them so much, he couldn't bear to part with them. They were still good shoes anyway! They weren't falling apart or anything. No, Len took the upmost care of his beloved converse. Rin had nearly eaten his head when she had learned of his fifty dollar purchase, however, Len felt that he had gotten his money's worth, considering. Checking himself over, assuring himself that he hadn't forgotten anything, Len walked out of the front door...

And right into someone's back. Len fell over, briefly surprised at having actually fallen over from the impact. Cursing under his breath, Len gracefully took the hand offered to him.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't..." Len knew that voice. "Oh. Len! It's just you! Thank goodness! I was afraid someone would sue me or something!" Len looked at Kaito, all of his previous agitation dissapearing, only to be replaced by a false version.

"Just me? You know, I could sue you too!" Kaito seemed to take the blonde seriously, and a worried expression flooded his features. Len held onto his angry face a moment longer, before it cracked into a grin. "You obviously didn't major in law. You can't sue someone because you ran into each other! That's just stupid!" Kaito's face relaxed and he returned Len's smile.

"Well thank goodness for that! If you could, I'd be so screwed! I run into more people than cars do!" Len thought over that a moment, before realising the tactless joke. He didn't laugh, but allowed a smile. "Yeah, I was never much of a comedian. But you ought to watch your mouth! I am tecnically your teacher, if only for a while!" Len blushed, remembering his little episode.

"Sorry. I won't sue you if you don't write me up?" Kaito grinned.

"Deal." Len smiled, though he had never expected Kaito to tattle on him.

"So, why are you just standing here?" Kaito grinned sheepishly, and gestured around him.

"I'm supposed to grade all of these papers, but I can't carry them all to my car. I didn't want to leave them here by themselves, 'cause I did that while I was bringing them down, and some kids kicked them over. It took forever to pick them back up, and I don't want a repeat..." Len looked around, noticing the two stacks of paper around Kaito.

"Oh, here, I'll help!" Len offered, picking up one of the rather large piles. Kaito offered a quick thanks before picking up the other stack and following behind. Once in the parking lot, Len turned and looked at Kaito. "Um... Which car is yours?" Kaito gave a somewhat evil looking grin.

"Wanna venture a quess?" Len looked around, and groaned quietly.

"Is it that blue one?" Kaito laughed and nodded. "I should have known." Len walked over to the car, and waited, assuming that Kaito would have to unlock his doors.

"What exactly are you waiting for, Len?" Len jumped a bit, the question surprising him slightly.

"Um... For you to unlock your car..." Kaito looked at him funny.

"It's unlocked. I don't lock it up. It isn't as though I keep anything important in there." Len looked at him incredulously.

"That's not smart. Someone could break in!"

"Again, I don't keep anything valuable in there. Are you going to put those in the car before my arms fall off?" Kaito asked jokingly.

"Oh, sorry!" Len opened the door and dropped the papers in, then moved to allow Kaito to do the same. Kaito then stood up and grinned at Len.

"Thanks! That made it a lot easier!" Len returned the smile.

"Sure, anytime." They both seemed at a loss, and kept quiet. The awkward silence became too much to bear.

"Um... Len, do you want a ride home?" Len looked at him and shook his head.

"I would, but I live kind of far away, and I don't want.."

"Where do you live?" Kaito cut in before Len could finish. Reluctantly, Len gave Kaito his adress, and Kaito smiled.

"See, I live three streets over!" Len stared him down, attempting to detect a lie. Finding none, he sighed in defeat.

"...Alright. Thank you." Kaito nodded.

"It's the least I can do." Len shook his head in disbelief as he ducked into the car. Kaito was such a goof, but Len was starting to love that about him.

A/N: Well, at the insistence of my lovely reviewers, I have managed to work up the attention span to type up the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I started school and got writers block and my computer failed and BLAH! So yeah, sorry about that! But, on the bright side, I have re-kindeled my love for this story, so hopefully I will update faster this time around! No promises though, Cause school is taking it out of me! So, sorry for all of the dialogue, but that is the easiest way to make a story progress! Um... I've actually gotta run and take a shower now, so I'll cut this little note short! I do not own the Vocaloids! Not at all! (Man, the wonderous things that would happen if I did!) And please, drop me a review! As I've said, they are what motivate me to get my ass off of the DS and type! I do read them all, and I'll try to start responding again. I've just been so busy here lately! So yes, reviews make me very happy, and feel free to totally guilt trip me! It'll probably get me going again! Sorry again, and Sayounara!

-Fai


End file.
